


threads and hoodies

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: A small moment between a sleepy Liara and a struggling Shepard.





	

“ _What_ is that?”

Liara had planned to only pop her head in and say good night before going to bed, but the sight of her bondmate sitting on the small rug in the middle of their living room had made her stop. Shepard hadn’t reacted at all to the sound of her name so Liara had suspiciously padded into the room. But the sight of her muttering lover was nothing compared to the thing in her hands.

“It’s a hoodie.”

“A hoodie?”

Shepard nodded and twisted the fabric around. Now that Liara knew what it was supposed to be, she could see it. Sure, the hoodie was missing half its back and the arms were both uneven and in different lengths, the fabric filled with threads, but the small N7 logo in the corner was spot on, if a bit messy, and looked very much like the logo on the stolen hoodie Liara currently was wearing.

“Dammit,” Shepard sighed, still struggling with the huge amount of threads. She tugged at the, supposed-to-be, arms on the hoodie, before turning her head and inspecting the one on Liara’s body. “It doesn’t look the same.”

Liara smiled at Shepard’s pout, which made the her look around twenty years younger, and bumped her shoulder. “Why are you making one, if I may ask?”

Shepard bumped her shoulder back, “I thought we could all have one.”

Liara looked from Shepard to the thing in her hands, and back. “I don’t think that one is going to fit me.”

“Oh,” Shepard replied, grinning. “It’s not for you. You already have one.”

Liara suddenly felt defensive and pulled the zipper up the hoodie she’d started stealing a few months ago. Shepard snickered before adding, “I’m making one for that one.”

 _That one._ As Shepard went back to biting on the fabric and pulling at the threads, Liara rested a hand on her swollen belly and rested her head on her bondmate’s shoulder. Shepard hummed.

“I love you, Shepard.”  
  
“Love you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story about my babies before starting Andromeda. Wish me luck.
> 
> Thank you for reading<3


End file.
